vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Muzan Kibutsuji
Summary The first demon, transformed by an experimental medicine over a thousand years ago, he found himself weak to the sun, but otherwise "perfect" and "eternal". He attempted to get the cure for his weakness to the sun at any cost, and created demons in hope that one would overcome the sun and let him become truly perfect. He is the one that killed Kamado Tanjirou's family and transformed his sister into a demon for the same reason. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Muzan Kibutsuji Origin: Kimetsu no Yaiba Gender: Varies, referred to as male Age: Unknown, at least 1000 years Classification: The first demon |-|Powers and Abilities='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1 and 3). Regeneration (High-Mid, even having his body destroyed and his head completely destroyed wouldn't kill him), Extrasensory Perception (Can feel demons' and humans' presences, as well as bloodlust), Absorption (Was going to absorb Tanayo, and planned to absorb spikes that penetrated his flesh, as well as planning to eat Nezuko to obtain her immunity to the sun), Shapeshifting, Adaptation (Adapted to become immune to being beheaded by blades created with sunlight imbued metal. Should be capable of adapting to poisons better than other higher moon demons, who became resistant to wixeria poison, which kills normal demons in seconds, and was adapting to a poison made to transform demons into humans), Biological Manipulation and Power Bestowal through blood, Blood Manipulation, Biological Manipulation (Causes cells to rupture with his blood), Limited Telepathy (Can read thoughts but only if he’s shared blood with the person), Fear Manipulation (His aura terrifies other members of the Kizuki), Shapeshifting (Can take a female form), Elasticity (Can extend his arm), Chain Manipulation (Can manipulate chains), Natural Weaponry and Body Control (Even low level demons can grow weapons from their body), Reactive Power Level (In intense situations, Demons can reach an explosive growth), and Regeneration Nullification (Up to High-Mid) (Somehow nullified a Demons regenerative abilities, and lower demons can sprout arms from their severed heads) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Demons don’t get sick) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Far superior to Kamado Tanjirou) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Far superior to Zenitsu's lightning flash) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Superior to Tanjirou. Was hit by an an explosion that reduced a house to mostly ashes mostly intact) Stamina: Limitless Range: Several meters (Can grow his arm into a mountain of flesh to crush others), hundreds of meters with spatial manipulation, kilometers with telepathy Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, lived for over a millennia Weaknesses: The sun turns him into ashes. Extremely arrogant and a perfectionist, and is easily offended. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shapeshifting: Muzan can control his body's shape and even his presence, making him able to transform into someone completely different without even those with extrasensory perception noticing, tough he cannot fool Kamado Tanjirou's smell. The shapeshifting allows him to become a child, and adult, a woman, or even to grow a pillar of flesh, eyes and mouths to eat others, or a cocoon of flesh to dilate and adapt to poisons. Demon Blood: His blood causes every cell in the body of those that it enters the body of to transform, transforming them into demons. This gives them several powers by default (enhanced strength and senses, high-mid regeneration, eternal youth and shapeshifting), might possibly give extra powers (Caster demons obtain blood arts, which can vary from simple thread manipulation to spatial manipulation), but comes with several drawbacks (sun will reduce the demons to ashes, items imbued with the sun's energy will kill if used to decapitate the demon, wixeria flowers become deadly poisonous to them, and they have craving for human flesh). Overdose will cause the cells to break down one by one. *'Curse:' Muzan also gains several boons over those that have his blood in them, such as being able to read their mind, feel their location, and become able to destroy every cell in their body if he so wishes. The curse was however broken twice by demons unwilling to eat humans and pacifistic natures. Blood Techniques: Techniques obtained through the manipulation of his blood, they greatly vary in effect. Black Blood Technique: Chain of Thorns: Essentially several telekinetically controlled barbed wire that wrap around the enemy to kill them. Dimensional Infinity Fortress: An pocket dimension to which he can teleport others and himself into a maze made up of several rooms. The pocket reality contains several demons, including upper moon members like Akaza. It's unknown if it is the Fortress or Muzan himself making it so, but certain points are upside down. Others Notable Victories: Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's profile (Speed equalized, Part 1 Dio was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Thread:3456134 (Mob Psycho 100) Shigeo's Profile (Speed was equalized and High 8-C Mob was used) Category:Tier 8 Category:Kimetsu no Yaiba Category:Demons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Biology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Blood Users Category:Telepaths Category:Space Users Category:Characters